


Dating The Wrong Bloke

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lousy Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is jealous of Rose's date, but fortunately for him, she unexpectedly breaks it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating The Wrong Bloke

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Lousy Date" Hope you enjoy!

“I’ll be back at 10, don’t worry, he’s a nice bloke.” Rose told her eccentric friend, John.

“I’m sure,” he smiled, but it didn’t light up his eyes, “Hope he isn’t dull.”

She snorted. 

“That’s not ladylike,” They both giggled.

“Oh sod off, anyway, I’d better be going, I need to get ready.” 

They said their goodbyes, and Rose got in a taxi. She was meeting a man called Adam, then they were going to the ‘Dalek Cafe’, which had good ratings. Personally, he would've took her to TARDIS, a nice restaurant that was a bit posh but not  _ overly  _ so.   

John knew he shouldn’t be jealous, after all, she was his best mate. But, John had fallen in love with Rose gradually, he almost didn’t realize it. 

_ Her smile lights up the whole room, especially the cheeky one. Her whisky colored eyes, ones that he could spend all day looking into…… _

He abruptly stopped that train of thought, she was  _ way _ out of his league.  _ John the geeky friend, that's all he was to her. _

He sighed, “Better go home.” 

******************************** 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

John scrambles to get the phone, knocking some books off a box in his rush. The caller ID says it’s Rose, and he wonders why she’s calling - It’s only 9, and she left at 7 to get ready.

“Hello?”

“Can I come to your flat?”  _ This didn’t make any sense, she’s on a date! _

“But you’re on a date,” he stated a bit dumbly.

“Yeah, well,  _ was  _ on a date. He was dull.”

“Guess I was wrong then.”

There’s silence, until she asks a question again, “So, can I come to your flat?”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

“Be there in a few.” She hangs up, and he wonders (again) why she’s not on her date.

**********************************

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

“Coming!” John bellows, he tried to make his flat look somewhat presentable, he was a bit of a slob.

He opened the door, and Rose, quite frankly takes his breath away. Her dress is baby blue in color, and  _ authenticates  _ her curves quite nicely. In fact, if it  _ authenticated _ more he might spontaneously combust. 

“Ehm… C-come in.”  _ His voice didn’t need to sound like that. _

“Can I crash on your couch?”

“What happened on your date?” he blurted out.

“He was dull, and besides, i’ve already in love with someone else.” 

“Oh,” his heart was quickly crumbling, “Who’s that then?”

She turned, and then he noticed how close they actually were. He could feel her breath ghosting over his face, and he looked into her now dark eyes.

“You.”

She pressed her lips to his tentatively, and he seized breathing. But, after a moment of no reaction, his lips came to life - pressing back against her’s.

They broke off, and he was the first to break the silence.

“I-In case you didn't know, I-I love y-you too.” His cheeks heated up.

“Daft man,” she giggled.

He ought to thank Adam, but he's too preoccupied with Rose’s lips to do anything about it.


End file.
